Sprite
by Kali-gurlie
Summary: Aeris and Cloud are married...Cloud is drunk or crazy....... Vincent is sexy ..... Vincent helps Aerisand everything is over everyones head!This is a vincentXaeris
1. Coffee and Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing especially final fantasy 7 square soft does!

Also I don't own any of the music artist's songs that I list though the story.

But I do own the character Kali!! PLEZE don't steal!

The dark clouds rise as the wind blows from the north. Light that came from the moon faded away and disappeared into the night once again. The night chill made the leaves rustle and fall. The bustle of the people on the streets as they hurried to get home and out of the night chill. He couldn't wait any longer. Why wasn't she here? She said for him to meet her in front of MIMI'S Coffee house but she still hadn't shown up. He brushed his hair out of his face once again. Five more minuets he thought. Five more minuets till I leave. She knows I hate being around people. Where is she?!?! No I can't stay any longer I'll just go now. He turns to leave when he hears some one calling his name.

"VINCENT!!!!!! WAIT!!!!!" the 29-year old woman runs to him. She looked like she just ran a thirty-mile marathon. Her chestnut brown hair was disheveled out of her ponytail. She came up to him and gave him a smile. "I'm sooooo sorry to keep you waiting. It's just that with Cloud and I fighting I couldn't get here on time. And work has given me a load more of stuff to do for the paper and tonight --" She stopped abruptly and her emerald green eyes started to fill with water

"Aeris it's ok I understand." Said Vincent as he held Aeris trying to comfort her. "It's ok. Lets go and get some coffee and we can talk all about it." They walked into MIMI'S Coffee house and went to the couch. "So what do you want? It's on me." Vincent said even thought he knew this would take some out of his vacation fund. "Um no caffeine for me so I'll just take a Hot Coca." Aeris said as she sat down. Vincent nodded and went to stand in line.

* * * * *

Aeris tried to smooth her dress as she was driving to meet Vincent. She couldn't let him see her like this. She was a little late already so she couldn't do any thing with her hair. Her Jason Mraz CD switched to Who Needs Shelter.

I can't take this I can't let him see me like this but I can' go home and fix my self because…  She pulled into the parking lot by the Mall and started to cry again. Come on Aeris pull your self together it'll be ok. She wiped her tears and un-buckled her seat belt and got out of her car. She looked at her watch 7:23 p.m.

Oh no I'm thirty-eight minuets late. I just hope he's not too mad. She ran to the coffee house to see if he was still there. She looked around till she saw his long raven hair blow through the wind. It looked like he was leaving. I'm too far away he won't hear me call him. She ran a little further and yelled "VINCENT!!!!!!" out of breath and afraid he didn't hear him she yelled again "VINCENT!!!!!! WAIT!!!!!" he turned around his eyes looked worried but soon a smile crept across his face. She ran p to him and gave him a warm smile. "I'm sooooo sorry to keep you waiting. It's just that with Cloud and I fighting I couldn't get here on time. And work has given me a load more of stuff to do for the paper and tonight --" no I can't tell him about that he'll worry and what if he feels the same way Cloud does. Oh bother not again she thought as she started to cry. She covered her face as Vincent started enveloping her in a hug to comfort her. She buried her head in his chest. His shirt felt soft against her cheek as tears streamed down her face. "Aeris it's ok I understand. It's ok. Lets go and get some coffee and we can talk all about it." Aeris wiped her eyes and walked to Vincent into the coffee house. He led her to a couch as he asked her what she wanted. She asked for some hot coca and sat down.

* * * * *

Vincent stood in line looking at Aeris. Something was troubling her he had to say that. Ever since the miscarriage she and Cloud started to grow distant. When Cloud got to work the next day he was cold and unusually rude Tifa said. She also said that he had been drinking a few nights later and started a fight with Sephiroth, when he and Kali tried to get him home. He ended up giving Sephiroth a major black eye and a bloody nose. And Sephiroth gave him a nice conk on the head.

Vincent looked at Aeris again as her hair fell down by her cheeks and framed her face. Her eyes looked like she was in deep thought while staring into space.

He started remembered when Cloud proposed to her. He didn't even think Cloud would go through with it. It was Aeris 27 birthday and He himself was going to propose but Cloud got there first.

~Flashback~

Vincent got his clothes ready before he turned on the shower. "Shirt…pants…jacket…ring." He said to himself as he laid his clothes on his bed. He walked in to the bathroom and looked at his arm. Half a year ago he had his metal arm examined and later taken off. To only show that his arm was there but he had severe burnt skin that left scars on his arm. He was happy to get his metallic claw off and thanked Dr. Kali a million times over. He set Sephiroth up with her on a blind date. Sephiroth fell for the beautiful genius at once. What a pair they were. Both of them opened up a fighting/acting/singing/weapons studio together, after Kali quit her job because of the pay, and with in the first few months of meeting each other moved in to the same apartment.

He turned on the water and waited till it was warm. Then got in. He used his new shampoo to take out the dirt and dried cement from the construction site as he sang She Will Be Loved from Maroon5.

" Beauty queen of only 18,

She had some trouble with her self,

He was always there to help her,

But she always belonged to some one else,

I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door,

I've had you so many times but some how I want more,

I don't mind spending every day,

Out on your corner in the pouring rain,

Look for the girl with the broken smile,

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile,  
And she will be loved,  
She will be loved,  
Tap on my window knock on my door,  
I want to make you feel beautiful,  
I know I tend to get insecure,  
It doesn't matter anymore,

It's not always rainbows and butterflies,  
It's compromise that moves us along,  
My heart is full and my door's always open,  
You can come anytime you want,  
I don't mind spending everyday,  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain,  
Look for the girl with the broken smile,  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile,  
And she will be loved,  
She will be loved,  
I know where you hide,  
Alone in your car,  
Know all of the things that make you who you are,  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all,  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls,

Tap on my window knock on my door,  
I want to make you feel beautiful…"

He stopped singing as he got out of the shower.

"Nice singing" yelled a familiar voice Vincent stepped out of the shower with his towel draped around his waist. A tall silver haired man stood in his bedroom with Kali giggling with joy in the background.

"Ya know Vince when you sing I get an urge to leave Sephy and try to get with you. We all love you singing you should sing more often." Kali said with that girlish grin in her voice. "Why thank you for the compliment but I need my clothes so I can get dressed!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Hi every one this is the end for now I don't want to put up too much… yet but as soon as I can see if some one is reading this I'll put up some more. Also if anyone has any comments to help please help yourself to critiquing me! Lol :D Otherwise thanks for reading!!


	2. A ring, cofffee, and a song

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing especially final fantasy 7 Square soft does!

Also I don't own any of the music artist's songs that I list though the story.

But I do own the character Kali!! PLEZE don't steal!

Vincent walked back in to the bathroom after getting his clothes. And got dressed. He remembered to put the ring in his inside pocket but before he did he looked at it again. The ring was custom made with two silver dolphins that circled the inner diamond and there were two smaller diamonds on the dolphin's backs. He didn't know if Aeris would like it or not but just in case he went out of the bathroom to show Kali. "Kali what do you think of this?" Vincent said as he sat next to Kali on the bed. "I need to know because I'm going to propose to Aeris tonight during dinner." Kali Sat there in wonder Vincent that is so beautiful. Wow! Where did you get it?" she stared at it in wonder then glanced at Sephiroth. "Well I went to this guy who makes custom rings and he made it for me. It cost a lot but I think it was worth it." Vincent shut the box and put in his inside pocket. While Kali ran over to Sephiroth and gave him a hug. "Sephy…can I...could we…maybe… ya know?" Sephiroth smiled and gave her a kiss as his only answer. Vincent knew he planed to propose he just wanted to know if Kali felt the same was first.

"Ok come on you two love birds we have to get to the party on time don't we?" 

"Ok Vincent just hold on I need to fix my hair" Kali yelled from the bathroom door. A few minuets later she emerged hair fixed. "Okie-dokie I'm done."

~End of flashback~

"Sir you are next right? SIR!" the cashier woman yelled again "SIR!!!" Vincent snapped out of his thought and walked forward to order his drinks. "Sorry. Um could I have Venti Vanilla Latte and a Venti Hot Coca?" she told him that it was $4.68 and to wait till his order was called to get his drinks.

* * * * *

Aeris stared out the window in thought she didn't know what to do. She was scared.  

~Flashback ~

After he hit her she didn't know what to do but the back of her mind said to call Vincent. She locked herself in her bedroom so that was good she had access to a phone line but what if he was listening on the other side? But she had to call some one. Ok I just need to pick up the phone and call him that not too hard. Aeris dialed Vincent's home number. Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, 'Sorry I'm not home right now leave a message and I'll call you back.' "Damm!" Aeris said to her self. Ok he probably has his cell phone with him. She hung up the phone and picked it up again to dial his call phone. Ring, ring, ring, "Hello?" silence "hello"

"Hi Vincent. Could we go get some coffee in lets say about a half an hour? I need to talk to you." Aeris tried not to show she was crying while talking to Vincent. "Sure ok umm I'll be there." Vincent sounded worried but she told her self to stay calm. "Ok Vincent see you there." "Ok bye" "Bye"

After that she put on a dress and cleaned her face and headed for the door. When his voice stopped her. "Aeris where are you going?" she started walking quicker to the door grabbing her purse and keys along the way. "I said Aeris where are you going!" silence "BITCH ANSWER ME!" she turned around "Cloud you've been drinking again but I have to go. I told some on I was meeting them tonight." She said this as calmly as she could "No your not you are staying here." he said but she turned and started to open the door "I SAID NO!" Cloud grabbed her and flung her on the couch. " Your staying here!" he said as he started hitting her on the face. "Cloud……please……stop……."she said as the blows kept coming. She started to cry and as she tried blocking the blows they came down harder and faster. She curled on her side and tried to think about some thing else so she could try to forget the blows. 'Cloud Please Stop!" she pleaded. He stopped and looked at his hands slowly backing away. "What have I done…" he said slowly looking at his hands then her and back at his hands. "Shit …I'm sorry… Just go…." He said. She got up slowly and walked to the mirror she had some blood coming from her mouth and her eyes were a little puffy so she went to wash off her face and change her dress. Soon after she ran out and started the car her CD was playing a song by Maroon 5 called Not Coming Home

When you refuse me  
You confuse me  
What makes you think I'll let you in again  
Think again my friend  
Go on **misuse** me and **abuse** me  
I'll come out stronger in the end  
  
And does it make you sad  
To find yourself alone  
And does it make you **mad**  
To find that I have grown  
**I'll bet it hurts so bad**  
To see the strength that I have shown

When you answer the door pick up the phone  
You wont find me cause I'm not coming home  
  
You don't know how much this hurts me  
**To say these things that I don't want to say**  
**But have to say them anyway**  
**I would do anything to end your suffering**  
But you would rather walk away

Does it make you sad  
To find yourself alone

does it make you **mad  
**To find that I have grown

**I'll bet it hurts so bad**  
To see the strength that I have shown

When you answer the door pick up the phone  
You wont find me cause I'm not coming home  
  
Does it make you sad  
To find yourself alone

does it make you **mad**  
To find that I have grown

Does it make you sad  
To find yourself alone

does it make you **mad**

**I'll bet it hurts so bad**  
To see the strength that I have shown

When you answer the door pick up the phone  
You wont find me cause I'm not coming home

She switched CD's and drove a little faster knowing very well that she might not be going home again.

~End Of Flash Back~

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Hi again I decided to put up more b/c I had nothing better to do. And my chapters wont always be this short I just don't want to put to put up too much till I can get the story further along. And thanks again for reading!! And please put up some reviews!


	3. A Secret, A Birthday , A song

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing especially final fantasy 7 Square soft does!

Also I don't own any of the music artist's songs that I list though the story.

But I do own the character Kali!! PLEZE don't steal!

Vincent slouched down on the couch next to Aerie and gave her, her drink. He looked at her face and tears were streaming again but she didn't make a sound. He gently wiped her eyes and put his arm around her trying to soothe her troubled emotions once again. "Aeris can you tell me what's wrong?" she nodded slightly and took a deep breath "Well it happened after the miscarriage and all. Cloud was depressed 24/7 and drank all the time. So one night he came home and rambled about how much he hated every thing. He started to say that it was my fault. Yes he said it was my fault our little boy died and that he couldn't understand why he married me." A small tear streaked across her face. 

"I don't understand why he felt that way. I wanted to ask why every time but I am so scared." Vincent looked puzzled he knew she was hiding some thing. "Aeris why are you scared? Its not like he would hurt you or any thing…" Aeris flinched at Vincent's last statement. "Aeris," he swallowed and started again "Aeris he isn't hurting you right?!?!" his concern helped but she couldn't form the words in her mouth. She started to nod a yes but simply said "no…" 

Vincent again looked confused "Aeris I can't help if you don't answer my question. Is it yes or no?"  He wanted to know so bad why wouldn't she just say so. He heard her take another deep breath "Vincent could you help me? Yes, Cloud has been hitting me but only since the miscarriage. He never meant to really. But I need to go somewhere else for a while. Somewhere safe. I don't want him coming after me. And he is becoming more and more violent every time. I can't handle it anymore…. Vincent after I called you tonight he hit me again."

Anger welded into Vincent. Over and over again he wanted to hold Aeris and tell her how much he loved her. He wanted to protect her from everything bad in the world. He felt this way ever since her birthday. He had to try to help he no matter what.

~ Continuation of Vincent's previous flashback ~

Kali walked ahead and went inside the restaurant. "So Seph when are you going to pop the question to Kali?" Vincent stopped and turned towards him "I don't really know when I will. I know we like each other and all but man can she get hyper and go crazy. Vinny this is a commitment I am making. But I have already figured that we are compatible enough to get married but this is a decision we will make together, even though I already know her answer, I'm going to talk to her about this." Vincent stared at his friend who was so silent and barley ever talked except Kali of course "But do you want to?"

Sephiroth blushed and nodded his head. 

Suddenly he turned around and swung someone on to his shoulder. "I thought I had you that time Sephy!" Kali said with a pout. Sephiroth smiled "Nope not this time you were close I didn't notice you till. You were about to tickle me. So now it my turn!" he said as he started to tickle her side. "Not fair!" Kali said trying to get Seph back. "Hey you guys!" Aeris came running by as soon as she heard the commotion. She stood by Vincent and watched both Kali and Sephiroth end up falling onto the ground laughing. "Happy Birthday Aeris." Vincent said as he gave her a hug. When Kali and Seph got up they said Happy Birthday too and they all went inside to eat.  

"Cloud called earlier and said that he, Tifa and Barret would be a little bit late." Vincent stated to the group as they followed the waitress to their table. They all sat down when they got to their table and looked through their menus. Vincent started to think about what Seph said. What if he wasn't ready to commit to Aeris? Yes he loved her ever since they met but what about daily life. They never really dated before too. I'm just stressing myself out Vincent thought.

After they ordered their food the girls went to the bathroom and left the two guys at the table. 

"So when are you going to ask her?" Sephiroth said then taking a sip of his Strawberry daiquiri. "I'm not all that sure maybe before dinner gets here. I'm just so nervous. I feel like this is just a dream or something. I can't believe I am really doing this." Just as Vincent said this a few more friends arrived at the table. 

"Can't believe your doing what?" Tifa said as she hugged him from behind as Aeris and Kali sat back down. "Nothing." Said Vincent trying to hold back telling everyone the secret. "Barret had to cancel last minuet. He had to help Marlene with some schoolwork." Tifa sat down and started to sigh,  "Sooo Cloud's not here yet?" 

"Nope." Aeris said 

~End Of Flash Back~

Aeris was a mess. Vincent knew it. She knew it. As soon as Aeris last statement sunk in Vincent took her out of the coffee house and put her in her car and asked for the keys. "Vincent what about your car?" Aeris said in a state of panic. "I left my car at home I live close to here." Music was playing in the background once again 

I'm not **sure of anyone**  
But I've got plans.   
I'm not asking for everything   
but sure I could use a hand.  
  
Get a little anxious sometimes   
you'll be gone and I'll be left behind.   
Get a little nervous sometimes   
it'll be my cue and I'll forget my lines.   
Get a little lost look  
as **I'm staring from the corner of my eye**.   
**Never really mastered disinterest**.  
  
I can't see how   
the way that you leave me yellow **makes us close**.   
  


I must be **out of touch**.   
I won't ask you to give up on the things that seem to keep you gone   
but I could be gone too.  
  
Feel a little sorry sometimes   
you're not here when I am writing.   
Feels a little awkward sometimes   
**you won't talk but we're not fighting**.   
**You hold onto your secrets**   
and I'm not privy to what is on your mind.   
When I can't help but feel tired so tired

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

YAY it's the end of the third chapter!!! Ok here's what's happening I really thank every one who it reviewing it keeps me going :D

I'll try to update as much as I can but I'll be a little slow this week because I am in a production of The Wizard of Oz and I need to be at practice from 4pm-10pm and I get out of school at 3pm so its kinda hard to get time to type :P 

Thanks for Reading and Please Review!


	4. An attacker, A kiss, and some pj's

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing especially final fantasy 7 square soft does!

Also I don't own any of the music artist's songs that I list though the story.

But I do own the character Kali!! PLEZE don't steal!

Ch4 part 1

Vincent stayed silent for a long while. But finally when they were only a few streets away from his house he spoke. "Why did you let him do that to you? You could of came to me sooner. Why didn't you? Aeris I… I…" Vincent felt a sharp pain in his side and the car started to veer. A hand went to the emergency break and the car skidded into an alley. He heard screaming it just kept ringing and ringing. A voice was barley loud enough to be heard. "Aeris you bitch! You thought you could get away from me and get you knight-in-shining-armor to save you well think again. I wanted to know what you were up to and I didn't want our little secret to get out. But I guess it did! Well it looks like you've been a bad girl and I am going to have to teach you to keep you fucking mouth shut from now on!!!" as he said this Vincent felt like he was being pushed out of the car. No the thought. No he had to do some thing. Quickly using all his strength he grabbed the arm of the attacker and flung him out of the car on to the ally. As if reading his mind Aeris helped him back in to the car and locked the doors. The attacker was out cold because he never got up. He looked down at where the pain was coming from. Blood seemed to be streaming out of his side and fast. "Aeris are you ok?" she nodded with a small squeak to clarify her answer. "Ok I am going to try to get in to the back. I need you to drive to my house. Just get out of the ally and go right then turn right again onto the fourth street we get to. Then I live in the third house to the left."

 He said all of this so quickly it seemed to leave Aeris in a daze. But slowly she scooted into the now bloody drivers seat and started to drive. Still shaken up she turned on to his driveway and parked the car. "Vincent. Are you ok? We're here and I was hoping we could get inside or some thing before Cloud finds us." She paused and waited for an answer. But no answer came from the silent Vincent as she started to panic.

Vincent couldn't feel the car stop the pain of his side burned too much for him to notice anything. Aeris screaming was still ringing in his ears. What just happened he thought? Trying to re-collect himself he started to state facts to him self. Ok well I have been stabbed and I am going to be all right. Aeris is shock from Cloud and she is driving us to my house. Cloud attacked _us_! And I am with the most beautiful person ever. 

At that thought he snapped out of his daze and heard Aeris calling him. He turned around to see tears streaming and she looked worried for him. "Vincent!" she said surprised "Vincent…. Oh Vincent I thought you passed out or some thing and you wouldn't answer me and I got scared because I thought I saw Cloud and oh I am so scared!" with that she started to cry more. 

He couldn't help but laugh at her. She was still beautiful when she was crying. "Vincent stop it. Please I was really worried about you. I--" he reached forward and tucked a few of her loose strands of hair behind her ear. "Aeris I wasn't laughing at what you said at all. I was thinking about how beautiful you still are when you are crying. Slowly he put his hands under her chin and moved closer once again. His lips softly brushed hers as he eased him self-back down on the back seat. At this time Aeris was confused.  He just kissed me she thought. She didn't know what to do. She re-tucked her hair behind her ear and touched her lips the felt warm from his still. " Vincent. I…" was all she could get out before they both opened the door and went inside the house.

Vincent was amazed at what he did. He couldn't believe he had kissed her. Now not only did she have to worry about her husband but also she now had learned of his feelings towards her. When inside he went upstairs Aeris followed him. He didn't care if she was up in his room with him. Not that he didn't like it or anything but he had more on his mind now. He went to his closet and pulled out some clothes. "Aeris do you want to borrow some clothes so you can wash yours?" she nodded slightly as he pulled out another pair of satin pj bottoms and an oversized shirt. Soon he headed to the bathroom to come out later with a first aid kit. He started to struggle taking off his shirt so she walked over to help. "Sit" she said soothingly he sat down on his bed not knowing what to do. 

He stared at her with wonder as she gently took of his shirt and put it in his hamper. Soon she was back next to him kneeling on the floor cleaning his wound. She dressed it, picked up the first aid and put it on his dresser. "Aeris?" he said as his voice quivered slightly. "Yes?" she said as she started to change out of her blood stained clothes. "Why did you do that for me?"

Shocked she stopped and sat down next to him "Vincent you saved me. It's that simple." He knew she was hiding something. " Really Aeris is there more then just that?" he asked he sounded a little too inquisitive. " Yes." she said but more to herself. Vincent could tell that there was as much on her mind as on his so he left the conversation at that. He changed into his pj pants and leaned against the backboard of his bed. He could see her. Just looking at her when she was like this made his heart jump. She was wearing his clothes and was walking to lie next to him. As she lay on the bed she got under the covers and scooted next to him. She grasped the arm and put it around her while laying her head on his chest.

He just lay there not wanting to move. He felt that if he did he would wake her. He played with her hair twirling it in his fingers over and over. Sleep finally came over him and he drifted into a peaceful sleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

HI I am back from an exhausting week of dancing and singing! :D ok well chapter four is going to be split in to 2 because I need time to go over the next part. But right now I need sleep b/c I am sleepy.  Hope you like part one!

Also please review! Thank-you!


	5. Morning!

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing especially final fantasy 7 square soft does!

Also I don't own any of the music artist's songs that I list though the story.

But I do own the character Kali!! PLEZE don't steal!

Ch4 part 2

Vincent woke up at 5:57 and didn't want to stir Aeris. So he moved her softly onto a pillow before going into the shower. He turned on the water and hoped he didn't arouse. He stripped his clothes and bandage then got in.

'Morning all you early birds! Here's a wake-up song for all you new couples out there. This is Clay Aiken with Invincible"

_'What are you doing tonight  
I wish I could be a fly on your wall  
Are you really alone  
Still in your dreams  
Why can't I bring you into my life  
What would it take to make you see that I'm alive'_

Aeris got up to find that Vincent was out of bed. She looked at the clock it was about 6 in the morning. She fell back to her pillow still exhausted from last nights little adventure. Why dose he wake-up so early She thought to her self. She heard some one singing and the shower was going. She got up and went to see what he was doing.

_'If I was invisible  
Then I could just watch you in your room  
If I was invincible  
I'd make you mine tonight  
If hearts were unbreakable  
Then I can just tell you where I stand  
I would be the smartest man  
If I was invisible  
(Wait..I already am)'_

Vincent couldn't help but sing he had heard this so many times at work. He felt that all songs had meaning and this was just a sign. So he kept going following the notes and word in which the song was played. Not knowing that someone else was in the room with him. 

_'I saw your face in the crowd  
I called out your name  
You don't hear a sound  
I keep tracing your steps  
Each move that you make  
Wish I could be what goes through your mind  
Wish you could touch me with the colors of your life'_  
  


Aeris never knew that he could sing like this. In all the years she had known him he didn't once mention it, she could tell that he had been doing this for a while. She sat on the counter by the sink and listened and started to hum along with him. She was afraid to go up to him because if she did she knew that he would stop.

  
_'If I was invisible  
Then I could just watch you in your room  
If I was invincible  
I'd make you mine tonight  
If hearts were unbreakable  
Then I can just tell you where I stand  
I would be the smartest man  
If I was invisible  
(Wait..I already am)'_

Vincent felt a presence now he knew it was Aeris he could tell by the humming. He could tell she was getting into the music because she started to sing along too. He smiled as the sound of her voice intertwined with his. He turned off the shower and got his towel but surprisingly Aeris hadn't noticed, she was still singing. Vincent wrapped the towel around his waist and decided to sing the next part to her. She saw him and started to go red.

  
_'I reach out  
But you don't even see me  
Even when I scream out  
Baby, you don't hear me  
I am nothing without you  
Just a shadow passing through...'_

Aeris felt so embarrassed about being in the bathroom when Vincent got out of the shower. But she was ecstatic that he sang to her. How long has he suppressed this she thought? Has he really felt like this for long? 

He stopped singing and ran his fingers through Aeris hair and kissed her on her forehead. He could tell something was going through her lit eyes and smoothly walked out the bathroom door into the bedroom.

'If I was invisible  
Then I could just watch you in your room  
If I was invincible  
I'd make you mine tonight  
If hearts were unbreakable  
Then I can just tell you where I stand  
I would be the smartest man  
If I was invisible'

Vincent turned off the alarm on his radio and continued to dress. For himself he had picked out a red buttoned-up shirt with some casual jeans. He heard Aeris start to shuffle out of the bathroom as he headed downstairs to make breakfast. 

Aeris was still in her own little world as she explored Vincent's room. His room was abnormally big with a fireplace 

in-between his two dressers, he also had a few chairs with a small bookcase near the fireplace too. She never noticed but his bed was backed up in a corner furthest away from the fireplace and window. Oh-well she thought as she went through his closet and picked out some clothes. She dressed and went downstairs to eat breakfast. When she got downstairs an awkward silences overcame the room that she never noticed.

Vincent could tell that she felt a tad bit uncomfortable here but what could he do if he took her home she would be in for a beating from Cloud and that wasn't a good thing. Her could try to get Kali and Sephiroth to get some of her things or see if they could get Cloud out of the house so that Aeris her self could get what she wanted. But there was the problem Cloud. What could they do about him? He could deny everything and everyone would believe him. Seph and Kali weren't that close to Cloud at all. They were more of his and Aeris friends then they were Cloud's. So he could get some people to believe him but Tifa, Barrett, Yuffie, and Cid would believe Cloud. Shit this will be hard to do trying to profess my love to Aeris and keeping her away from danger. Cloud has already hurt me to get to her and who knows what will happen if he dose.

     ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

So dose anyone think I made Vinny too sappy? Please tell me if you think so. Thank-you for all my reviews!!!!!


	6. Flashback

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing especially final fantasy 7 square soft does!

Also I don't own any of the music artist's songs that I list though the story

But I do own the character Kali!! PLEZE don't steal!

A.N.: Okie-dokie I want to shed some light on the rest of Aeris b-day party when Cloud proposed I feel like I was missing an empty space in the story so here it is. 

Also I want to keep up the story but I feel that b/c of not a lot of revives I am seriously doing something wrong with the story, no one is reading it, or no one is reviewing. But please review because it will help me feel better about the story so I can type more and update a lot more frequently. Thanks so now on with the story.

~ Recap~

* The ring was custom made with two silver dolphins that circled the inner diamond and there were two smaller diamonds on the dolphin's backs. He didn't know if Aeris would like it or not but just in case he went out of the bathroom to show Kali. "Kali what do you think of this?" Vincent said as he sat next to Kali on the bed. "I need to know because I'm going to propose to Aeris tonight during dinner."*

* "Happy Birthday Aeris." Vincent said as he gave her a hug. *

* "Sooo Cloud's not here yet?"

"Nope." Aeris said*

And with that every one sat down. Kali, being the last, she sat on Sephiroth lap twirling his hair between he fingers talking across the table to Aeris. Vincent on the other hand was contemplating a way to tell Aeris about how he has loved her and tell her that he wanted to marry her. His face gloomed as his thoughts drifted to another subject. Cloud. He never understood the guy. Always wanting to be the leader of the group, girls hanging on his side 24/7, and most of all he had the heart of both Tifa and Aeris. Tifa knew cloud liked Aeris but she still tried. Cloud knew that Vincent loved Aeris but wouldn't acknowledge it in front of any one. He also knew that Cloud got jealous easily. He him self had been in the middle of the wrath of a jealous Cloud. In college they were good buddies and always spent the holidays and breaks together. Cloud always dragged him to the bars when it was spring break and he would always try to get him to look for girls. So one day a girl came up and asked him if he wanted to dance. He thought sure what the hell and went to dance with her. But before he knew it cloud was slamming him though the back door and on to the alleys floor. Later he learned that the girl was Cloud's ex and he wasn't too happy about his ex dancing with him. So after that Cloud stopped talking to Vincent all together except for the usual Hi and what's new. He knew that in any way possible that Cloud would make his life miserable. And once again his face darkened with anger and rage. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

"Vincent what's wrong" it was Aeris a slight color covered his face as he quickly tried to talk " Well I was thinking about something. And well it's a long story but-" just as he was about to tell Aeris what he wanted to say for so long a sound was heard. Not just a slight sound but also a defining sound of a musical tune. Every so often you could see a spiky blond haired man as he weaved through the booths and tables heading in this direction. As he got closer the group saw that it was Cloud. He sounded drunk and he was singing off-key, with a small band behind him consisting of two trumpets, an accordion, and symbols. "You are my sun shine, you are my sunshine, you make me happy when nights are gray you'll never know dear how much I love you, oh please don't take my sun shine away. Aeris will you marry me?" he says knelling down on one knee. We all looked at each other seriously taking into consideration that he was drunk. Seph looked at me slightly longer giving me an 'I don't know what he is doing but you better but in' look. But out of the blue we hear a yes come out of Aeris mouth. 

I couldn't take it why did Cloud always have to do this to me. He always plotted against me whenever we were in the same room. But why tonight? I left mysteriously. Calls overfilled my answering machine I wouldn't answer the phone any more. The life worth living was taken away from me by someone more or less not deserving. The phone started to ring again. I 'm not picking that up Vincent thought to himself. Finally the answering machine kicked in 'Hi this is Vincent's place please leave a message after the beep' ~beep~ " Vincent it's Sephiroth. Pick up the phone now! I know your there I need to talk to you. Stop feeing so bad for yourself," yea like you'd know why I feel this way Vincent thought. "We both know Cloud proposing to Aeris really hurt you. Why Cloud proposed and why Aeris said yes will still is a mystery to all of us. Please pick up the phone…….fine if you don't want to talk I'll just leave." And with that he hung up.

Weeks past and all Vincent could do was sit down and read to pass time until he was hungry or needed sleep. Then days passed weeks rolled by and a letter came in the mail. Vincent picked up the white frilly envelope and too out the shiny engraved card. 

_You are formally invited to the wedding of_

_Cloud Strife_

_& _

_Aeris Gainsborough_

_It will be held at the Venetian Resort & Casino in the middle of the shopping center on __the Rialto Bridge. _

_The guests will only include you and several other people._

_Also there is no need for a wedding gift all you need to bring is you and this card to verify that you are a guest of the wedding!_

Vincent didn't want to go he couldn't. But for Aeris he would. He had always loved her and he would prove this to himself and Cloud by going to the wedding.

A.n.

 So I think this is all I am going to put up for a while. I don't feel like anyone is reading this story. So u-dates will be less frequent. 


	7. AUTHORS NOTE!

 Authors note: Hola everyone I am taking a quick hiatus so I can write the next chapter I feel that I need to write longer chapters. So I won't be updating that frequently any more. Maybe like once a month or something. But if reviews become more frequent I'll try to post more frequently. :D so yupp that's all that's new. Oh almost forgot if anyone has any suggestions as to where to go with the story feel free to tell me with a review because I am sorta loosing sight of what to do next. 


	8. When all is said and done

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing especially final fantasy 7 square soft does!

Also I don't own any of the music artist's songs that I list though the story.

But I do own the character Kali!! PLEZE don't steal!

All day he thought about her and no one else his mind wasn't working for the outside world. He thought of the way her body moved when she walked, the way her face lit up when she was happy or when she blushed her face would turn the most beautiful shade of red and made her deep sea eyes shine like glass. He couldn't take his eye off of her and maybe that was his folly. Maybe his wanting her all for himself made her go. No he thought it wasn't his fault, it was never his fault only hers. He never did any thing wrong.

A sharp pain went through Clouds head leaving him with another memory he thought he'd lost. He got up off the floor and looked around. He couldn't see his beautiful angle anywhere. He walked to their room to see that all her stuff was sprawled all over the floor. The nightstands were knocked over, the lamps were broken, their dressers were pulled apart and the sheets were thrown everywhere with a few bloodstains like a struggle had taken place. He looked around and started to pick up and there she was hidden under dresser drawers. They were piled on her and looked like they were crushing her. He quickly took them off of her and tried to help her up but as soon as she saw him she pushed away trying to crawl away with a terrified look on her face. He just stood there with a confused surprised look on his face at the way she reacted to him like he was vile to the touch. He took a step forward and tried to talk to her but for every step he took the more pain and terror poured into her eyes and over flowed like a streaming rivers. He was finally close enough to her that he was able to brush her cheek and in doing so she screamed and cried repeating the same words over and over. _I'm sorry I'm sorry please don't hurt me please I'm so sorry please don't hurt me. _She kept repeating as she went in to a little ball and kept crying. She rocked her self and pleaded for her safety and he just stared. 

He came back out of this memory like a trance was broken. He paid the bar tender and finished the last of his drink before heading off in to the dark.

* * * * 

Vincent let Aeris go to take a small nap knowing that she was worn out with so much happening so soon. He still needed to call Seph to tell him what happened so that he could figure out what to do next. He picked up the near by phone to talk to him. 

"Hello Seph here." 

"Hey it's Vincent." He said as he tried to keep his cool.

"Oh hey what's up I was going to call you because I needed to know what shirt to wear to the party." 

"Party?" Vincent didn't understand what Sephiroth was getting at.

"You forgot already ?!?! I thought you memorized her birthday, phone number, and every thing else about her being that obsessed and all. So like I was saying should I wear my gree-"

Vincent cut him off trying to understand "It's Aeris birthday?" the line was silent for a few seconds as Sephiroth let out a soft sigh.

"well no it's in a few day's but cloud set one up for today and said it was a surprise. Also that you were in on it with him so you took her with you while he decorated their house." Vincent stared at the wall as his body froze.

"No, Seph, I wasn't in on any thing. I had to call you about something else but I was also wondering if you could come over right now."

It took a while before a serious tone answered back over the phone "Vincent what's up you sound out of it."

"Just come over," Vincent snapped, "I 'm going to leave the door unlocked so you can come in. I'll explain everything here. Oh and bring Kali too."

"Sure. I'll be there in a bit."

"Thanks." Vincent said before he hung up the phone. He walked up the stairs and went to his room. The sheets were turned over and she laid there in a dreamless sleep. He went over and sat next to her carefully he picked up her head and laid it on his lap and began to gently stroke her hair. Instinctively she scooted closer so her body completed his form as if they became one, whole, together. He waited till she stopped moving till he continued stroking her hair. He felt relaxed that she was ok and not working herself up over him. He felt that she was the first thing on his list he would do anything for her. He wondered what she was thinking. _Would she accept me for who I am? Will she ever want me? _He wondered.  _No she would never want you. She is better then you. You shouldn't waist your time. _Again the nagging voice in his head kept him pessimistic. _She would never want me. I am a monster to her to everyone._ He thought as he took his hands off her angle soft hair. He moved her head back on the pillow. Then he walked to his fireplace glumly and lit a log. He felt that this was the only warmth affecting in the room. With a depressed sigh he sat on a plush chair and sunk into the seat. A few minuets later Sephiroth came through his bedroom door with Kali. Vincent motioned them to the chairs as he got up and paced in front of the fireplace. "I'm you guys want an answer to why I so brusquely called you here." Vincent whispered but he stopped to think of what words to use in the next sentence as Sephiroth answered him. 

"Yes Vincent we were both wondering. You're not normally like this. And why are you whispering?" 

"Well look over at my bed." Vincent said a wee bit annoyed. 

"And look who's sleeping in my bed!" Kali said sarcastically quoting The 3 Bears. Vincent and Sephiroth both glared a Kali before she sunk in to the chair uncomfortably.

"Well the thing is. Yesterday evening I got a call from Aeris and she sounded a little upset and she asked me to meet her somewhere so we could talk. And well as it turns out she and Cloud have been fighting and-" Sephiroth interrupted.

"That's not new come on Vince get to the point." Vincent's face darkened as he prepared what to say. 

"look at this…" he said as he lifted his shirt and took off his bandage. The long cut that ran from just above his bellybutton to his hip was grotesque and was still puss filled. Just taking off the bandage helped the gash open again. All Vincent did was stair as more blood poured out of his side. Kali was the first to react. "You ass. Don't just stand there your wound has reopened come here." She motioned and led him to the bathroom. Seph watched as the two walked away and suppressed a laugh. He got up and went to look over Aeris. A few purple bruises dotted her face covering her normally rosy cheeks.  Her eyes were also surrounded with black and purple bruised and there was a slight swelling on her left cheek. He sat at the edge of the bed and wondered why anyone would do this to his angel. Aeris was always his little sister she was his only family. How could anyone do this to her? He pondered this as his fingers brushed her bruises causing her to wake up. "Afternoon sleepy." He said slightly surprised at her eyes all misty. She looked him straight in the eyes and answered

"Ouch that hurt." Her eyes filled with pain and he sat beside her holding her so she could feel secure. 

"What happened? And if possible who did that?" he said commandingly after the tears stopped flowing. 

"Someone hit me and it was Cloud." Her voice was soft and quiet her body trembled and she held him tighter. "Vincent helped me. Cloud slashed him on his side. And to sum up the rest… I slept in his arms and we kissed." At this last statement she held a red tinge on her face before Vincent came back into the room. As Sephiroth took out his cell to make a call, she jumped up and ran to Vincent enveloping him in a hug. He didn't know how to react to this feeling this tingly feeling tearing at his heart and limbs making his arms envelop her too. She kissed his cheek before returning to the bed to lie down. Sephiroth went to Kali and whispered something inaudible and then took Vincent out of the room to talk.

* * * Aeris's and Kali's Conversation * * *

Kali disappeared into the bathroom only to come sporting out a more complete first aid and went over to Aeris to make sure nothing was broken, fractured or, hurt in any way. She put some anti-biotic on her cuts and scrapes before talking. "Why and what happened?"  She asked with her face full of concern. 

"Long story or short." Aeris said back with a smile

"Either one but I want some details." Kali answered kicking off her shoes making herself comfortable. 

"Well it all started like around a year ago take away a week or so. As you know the miscarriage made Cloud sad that 'his' child was dead. He went out to drink and well when he came back I broke an arm falling down the stairs by _accident. _And he called the paramedics and then that encounter was over. Another time her went ballistic and I ended up buried under my dresser drawers and he pretended that it didn't happen. That happened a few weeks after he broke my arm." Aeris took a deep breath before starting again. "He…he… well." _ Deep breath talk a deep breath its ok _ "it's been a daily habit now or the last three months. I've been afraid to show my bruised and cuts to people I haven't been out lately except in the dark. Well last night he hurt me again I got cut here" she said she lifted up her pant leg and showed a scrappy up the back of her leg. The cut started from below her knee to barely above her hip. "I took care of it and I think it's clean. But it hurts that he would do this to me.  And so I called Vincent because his was the first number that popped in to my mind. So I called him and I asked if we could meet somewhere to talk. I really needed to get out of the house too. So when I was walking out Cloud attacked me again thus the bruised on my face. I finally got away and went to see Vincent. We talked and I told him. He took it bad and we started to drive to his house. But as we were driving into his neighborhood Cloud stabbed him and we skidded in the alley. We got Cloud out of the car and Vincent asked me to drive while he tries to stop the bleeding. When we got to the house he passed out and then he wasn't passed out and we kissed and then we went inside to sleep. Then in the morning he got up took a shower and then I went in the bathroom because I heard him singing. It was just so alluring to hear him singing that I had to hum along." Kali remembered when she heard Vinny sing he barely ever sings in public only when he thinks people wont notice. He was very sexy when he sang though his voice was silky and smooth. And better yet she even asked if he had singing lessons but no not him he was born with this talent. "So he got out and I didn't notice till he was standing in front of me he sang _to me_ and kissed me on the forehead. Then we ate breakfast I was tired so I went for a nap then here we are. Vincent silent, Seph silent, and me a very talkative person." 

_Oh god what has she been through_ Kali thought to herself.  As once again Aeris let out her sadness for the world to hear. Five minuets later an earsplitting bang came from down stairs where the boys were. They rushed down to see what happened only to see…….

* * * Vincent's and Sephiroth's conversation * * *

They walked down the stairs silently and went to the den and sat down staring each other in the eyes. Sephiroth broke the silence. "This must stop." He stated simply.

"Ya think?" Vincent said back still his eyes remained locked on Sephiroths. 

"I have backup to help us do some thing about this." Seph said coolly. As he said this there was a knock on the door. Two new faces came in that Vincent didn't know. "Vincent this is Adam and last but not least, Kali's twin, Allie. Adam is Allie's boyfriend and he knows her from middle school. One word to describe them is inseparable. Adam and Allie also know Aeris from all the functions that Kali and I hold at the studio." 

Vincent looked at Adam and Allie he say how they held each other in a way of not wanting to let each other go. He could tell how strong they were like they have for a bond together that could last eternally. He beckoned to Sephiroth to follow him to the living room to leave the remaining two alone.

"Why did you get more people involved! What could they do! Nothing I tell you! Nothing! They could get hurt during this didn't you see what happened to me?" the now frustrated Vincent stared daggers at Sephiroth "I made a risk getting you and Kali in this but now these two. I don't know what to do at all." He sat down with a huffy sigh and looked Sephiroths way  "Well any ideas?" 

Sephiroth was confused he was wondering what had Vincent all worked up. "I don't know either but-"

Vincent had it his fists slammed on the tables "I don't know either!"

Everyone ran from where they were t the living room surprised at the racket made there. When Aeris and Kali got there they looked bewildered at the other couple in the room. Allie broke the silence. "Hello K." Kali looked at Seph then Allie then back to Seph. 

"What… You … Here?!!?" Kali said confused. Then both sisters ran to hug and exchanged a few words before going to their guys.

 During this Aeris looked confused so she went and sat next to Vincent and looked at him. He was on the verge of tears, his face showed that he was scared and also he too was confused. She patted his head and he looked back at her. He wouldn't let himself cry in front of all these people and especially Aeris. He needed to be strong but he was loosing a battle that he would never win. One tear slipped past his image of trying to stay cool and collected.  He was to quick to let anyone see it. He wiped it away leaving his eyes to pool over. He didn't want anyone to get hurt he only wanted Aeris to be safe. He got up and mumbled something to the group that was inaudible and went to his room. He was running away aging from his problems. From things he didn't understand. Away from the one he loved.

Aeris watched this display he had shone. The boys were too busy talking to each other about what to do to help her get through this and the girls to talk about new affairs with their family. Politely she excused herself and walked up the stairs leaving the four to their own conversations. She spotted Vincent on a chair in his room. His water filled eyes reflected the fire in the fireplace as she moved towards him. He turned and looked at her she could tell his feelings were messed up and jumbled and he didn't know what to do. 

He could tell that she was as confused as he but how could he tell her what he has been trying to tell her for years. He couldn't the voices kept him back. _ You're not good enough for her. If you tell her anything she will think you are using her predicament to help your self. She hates you she is just using you to help her out of this. It's her problem not yours. _ He just couldn't move and wouldn't. Vincent felt as if his body and his heart were the only parts of him with no common sense. But then again she cared last night when he was hurt, she felt safe around him to let him tough her face, and she actually wanted to be with him. _But how can I know this for sure. Am I just playing with my mind again?_ Vincent had another tear stream down his face and Aeris watched it with awe. She saw how much he care and how worked up he got over her safety and others. "Vincent." She started and suddenly stopped. "I…I'm…oh Vincent she said as she walked over to him stroking his hair and slightly kissing him on his ear.  "Vincent it's ok. It'll all be ok don't worry so much."

Vincent stared at her as if she said that it is ok that she was being abused by Cloud.

"No Aeris it isn't. It never will be. Don't pretend that every thing is ok because it's not. Now not only am I in charge of protecting you from Cloud. Now I have to take care of Kali's sister and her boyfriend." Aeris turned away from him now facing the fireplace. "Don't you see I have just involved more people who will end up getting hurt?" and with that Vincent got up and went to his window opened it and was about to leave when Aeris whispered to him "Please. Don't runaway again. I. Vincent. I love you." Vincent looked with her and he knew what he had to do.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

So what do ya think?  I feel that this was all I could write for this chapter I hope this is a good enough cliffhanger to keep you reading.

Also feel free to review. And if I have time I'll read your stories and review them for ya too.

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


	9. A bit taken back : Cloud

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing especially final fantasy 7 square soft does!

Also I don't own any of the music artist's songs that I list though the story

But I do own the character Kali!! PLEZE don't steal!****

AN: YAY happy New Year pplz. How were all of your holidays! lol I feel like I am talking to no one. Hello out there! ~Waves at screen~ ^_^ 

{Friend in background mumbles- ¯—¯ 'She is wayyy to easily amused'} ~evil glare~ 

Ok well just need to say that 'FINALS' (buh-buh-bum!!!) are over for me. It's my b-day in 12 days. YAY ^_^. 

 Lol so I shall try to write a lot to help fulfill your reading appetite for this chapter with out ppl wanting to kill me b/c there is a major up coming cliffhanger hehe evil me, but not in this chapter. ^_^.  Hope there is nothing-disastrous happening with you, the reader. Lol {Friend in background mumbles again interrupting my wonderful notes- 'I still think you are to easily amused'} oh well I guess I am . 

LAST THING promise: feedback would be great. I love ppl to help me by explaining to me how I can improve. I think of it as a 'learning experience' J. Also if you have story suggestions, you like my story, or just to say that you think Vinny is cute review and I'll love ya forever. Plus I will review your story too. This also applies to all you ppl who don't review or never do b/c it takes too long or whatever but feel freely to disincline to acquiescent my request if it so freely moves you. : D yes I also watch too much Pirates of The Caribbean. Lol . Remember for every review I get the more quickly I will get to up-dating. Now the story-

**WARNING MAJOR FOUL LANGUAGE!!! **Lol got to write that for all of you who probably want to know.

~  * ~  * ~  * ~  * ~  * ~  * ~  * ~

Vincent was fed up with a lot of stuff and had too much thinking to do but when he heard this time stopped allowing him to lessen the different burdens on his mind. He stepped out of the window and looked at her long and hard. _Did she really mean this or is she toying with me? How can she say this so abruptly? Yea he saved her from a torturous drunkard to whom she was married to and she still most likely had feelings toward. But he couldn't handle the group down stairs who seemed like the jumping to conclusion town's people who could and would burn Cloud at the stake if they had a chance. He wanted to take care of Cloud on his own, though Cloud attacked him but also has been notoriously torturing Aeris for a long time. But the window it served a safe way to get out of the house and think, really think. But did she really think he was running away?_ Vincent ran his fingers through the top of his hair. Showing the major confusion on his face. "Aeris firstly, I'm not running any where yet. Secondly there are too many big…egos in this house for me to think very much breathe. I need air; space and I can't get any one I don't trust involved either because I don't want to help then when I need to be protecting you. Don't worry I'll be back in a few hours. But please if you can talk to Seph and tell him that Kali's sister and friend can't help no matter what they say, but if they want to they can try to help find a place for us to go since Cloud knows where I live. Then please get them out of the house. I'll call Seph later after I get back. And ask if Kali can take you shopping for some extra clothes. There is some money in the top drawer over there for you to use if you need any thing." Vincent paused to see a much similar confused look on her face and also a fading worried look. "Oh and one more thing," Vincent cooed as he walked towards her cradling her chin in his hands "I love you too." He quickly pulled her into a passionate kiss for a few seconds then pulled away a left as quickly as he felt that it was best. 

Aeris stood there with her finger on her lips. Part of her was happy beyond belief and the other well, regretted it. Aeris turned around and headed for the stairs to go take care of the group down stairs. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Cloud sat down on his couch and stared at the TV screen. ~~~**_She's with him cloud and you know it. What do you think he and your slut did last night? Sit and drink coffee. No think again they---_** ~~~ "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD!!!" ~~~ **_You want me the fuck out! When it's been fucking you pushing Aeris away! And think about it, truly, why should I fucking leave you leader of Avalanche? I have you in my control and all I need now is my son to be with us and I shall be able to rid myself of this world._**  ~~~ "I swear once I find out how the fuck you got control of me I'll-" ~~~**_ YOU'LL DO FUCKING WHAT! You are loosing your will power to keep me away as we speak._** ~~~ "HOW! But more importantly why me?" Cloud waited for an answer that never came. "Why me! TELL ME NOW WHY THE FUCK ME!!!!!!"  He yelled at the top of his lungs. _I know you can hear what I am thinking you stupid shit. You're in my freaking head. I knew for the while something was up but why are you fucking shitting with my mind?! _ Cloud ran to the bathroom to stair himself straight in the face. As he looked his reflection gave him an evil grin. He touched his face to find that there was no grin or smile on his face he looked at the mirror once again to se the same evil grin. A flash in the back of his mind awoke. The connection. He felt a grin appear on his face._ I know who you are you little fuck. But I am afraid that you alliances with your son and I are no longer available.  **~ ~ ~ REALLY WITH THIS I DON'T COMPLY~ ~ ~**_****

BULLSHIT!!!!!!!! Things are gonna change. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

~A hour or two later~

Something scared Cloud to the point of how he knew he would loose everything dear to him in only a few weeks. Maybe for the better, But there was always a chance of 'it' getting into someone else's head. He had to do something he. "What's the use!!!," he yelled at the top of his lungs.  "Please GOD tell me what's the Fucking Use!" he buried his face in his hands. He had already lost his wife his friends … everyone but Tifa and Barrett.

  
**Something's gotta change again  
I'm losing, my inspirations gone, oh no oh no  
Seeing through some different eyes  
I can't find, my medications failed, again again**

**  
I can feel a change  
I can feel, can you feel it  
See it on the street watching heat from the pavement  
  
Cause I'm here, ready to take it all here  
Everything's feeling unclear  
I wish it was raining  
Cause I hate every beautiful day**

**  
**Most would find it strange to see a man spouting out every foul word in the book, but at a church was even stranger. People gave him looks to scare even the most god-fearing man. He ran out of his only place of solitude out of the house of god. Running gave him something to think about other then 'it'. 'It' was what plagued him. And running cured him from hearing 'it'.

  
Faces in the crowd  
Fake smiles for miles  
My imitations wrong of them again  
Trapped inside this cheap hotel  
Bored as hell turing the channels 'round  
  


Running through the middle of ongoing traffic wasn't really smart. But he did. It gave him the rush of life and for a moment didn't feel controlled. But all the eyes he felt them. All on him. Surreal yes. Scary yes. But did he care no. He needed something, any thing to help him clear his mind of 'it's' taunting.

  
I can feel a change  
I can feel, can you feel it  
See it on the street watching heat from the pavement  
  
Cause I'm here, ready to take it all here  
Everything's feeling unclear  
I wish it was raining  
Cause I hate every beautiful day  
  


He felt 'it' in him looking at_ his _memories at _his_ life. Invaded. It was strange he felt invaded. All over again he was slammed with what 'it' made him do to her, Aeris, his baby, his wife, he loved her. Lost. All of his senses. To the sound of her crying, screaming, silent. He could taste the blood on his lips and fell the cuts on his arms and face.. The blood that came from the cut and scratches she gave him in self-defense. The ones she gave to get away from him. 

  
I can feel a change  
I can feel, can you feel it  
See it on the street watching heat from the pavement  
  
I can feel a change  
I can feel, can you feel it  
I'm not the same, not the same lost my feeling  
  


But surging in his veins was a power he never felt before a power that wasn't his. With that power he knew. He hurt Aeris with that power. And he wanted it out. He needed it to get out and stay out. But who would be chosen next, who would be chosen to carry this burden? This monster. This fiend! Running seemed to stop doing him good. He looked around at where he was. A park. Of all places he ran to a park. He sat down on the near by bench and looked up at the sky. Rain. It was starting to rain. He laughed at the irony of the situation. After a wile the laughter died down. Then he sat there staring into space.

  
All I know I'll never know  
All I know I'll never know  
  
Cause I'm here, ready to take it all here  
Everything's feeling unclear  
I wish it was raining  
Cause I hate every beautiful day  
Every beautiful day  
Every beautiful day  
Every beautiful day

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok kinda short for the long time it took to write this but well a lot has been happening with me and this seemed to perfect to post this on Friday the 13 so I waited about a week and a half to do so. So that's all my rambling for now. Ttyl and happy early valentines!


	10. And look who it is!

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing especially final fantasy 7 b/c If I did I wouldn't be here b/c I would be trying to spend all my money trying to buy everything that has Vincent on it! Lol

But I do own the character Kali!! PLEZE don't steal!

AN: ok after a very looooong much needed break for how long, woah almost 3 months! I am back to writing if you need to balme some one for the lateness of the chapter blame my lazyness and my reasearch paper for my english class. It took all my brainpower to write all that.also blame my internet for not letting me on but oh well everythings okiedokie.so on to the story:

She would of only had to turn around to see his massive blond spikes every morning, but now that he wasn't there when she woke up she felt a wee bit less complete. Yes he hasn't been the best person for a while but hey, no one is all that perfect. Sad to say it though, but she missed him. His smile …. Every morning he always acted the same as he use to… for a while. But during that time everything was perfect. They loved each other. But now she felt as if everything was a lie, just another useless fucking lie. But he wasn't the only one to blame. She was too. She lied so much to him. 'Yes Cloud everything is fine' that sentence was her everyday lie.

**I've lied to you  
The same way that I always do  
This is the last smile  
That I'll fake for the sake of being with you**

She didn't want to loose him. She couldn't she felt that if she said anything to make him doubt her that he would leave her, and if he left her it would somehow ultimately hurt him. Emotionally, mentally, physically. She didn't know but he would find a way to make her regret doing any thing even if it wasn't her fault. So she was stuck… her too kind nature, her 'always having to make sure that everyone was happy' way. Stuck.

**(Everything falls apart  
Even the people who never frown  
Eventually break down)  
The sacrifice of hiding in a lie  
(Everything has to end  
You'll soon find we're out of time left  
To watch it all unwind)  
The sacrifice is never knowing**

She remembered the cuts; not the ones he gave her but the ones she gave herself too keep the other pains away, the pains that he caused but still no matter. She traced the lines on her sides and thighs. Her finger moved with the curved scars, deep in some parts but in others even deeper.

**Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away  
Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away**

It hurt to see herself like this but the pain came back. She started to rummage through all the drawers of Vincent's kitchen. Looking for her escape. Her only way out. It was the only thing she was able to control. She found it finally and as she picked it up her stomach tied it's self into a knot. She moved to the sink to keep anyone, especially Vincent, from knowing what she was about to do. She stood there looking at it. She though hey it's only a knife, I can control my pain with this, it's the only thing in life I have control of any ways too. But she suffered enough she knew she shouldn't do this.  
  
**I've tried like you  
To do everything you wanted too  
This is the last time  
I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you**

But she couldn't take it "It's his fault, it's all his fault." So she slid the blade over her older scars. Slowly but surely blood ran down her side and she felt the relief flood over her.  
  
**(Everything falls apart  
Even the people who never frown  
Eventually break down)  
The sacrifice of hiding in a lie  
(Everything has to end  
You'll soon find we're out of time left  
To watch it all unwind)  
The sacrifice is never knowing**

The tears fell as she felt all her memories come to her like a sea's new storm. Her always hiding. Always trying to get away.The blows that kept coming to her. She was torn and she felt lost.

**Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away  
Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away** **(We're all out of time  
This is how we find how it all unwinds)  
The sacrifice of hiding in a lie  
(We're all out of time  
This is how we find how it all unwinds)  
The sacrifice is never knowing  
Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away  
Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away  
Pushes me away {linkin park---pushing me away}**

She heard someone come into the house she hurried away to Vincent's room. Suddenly the thought of going into his room was awkward for her. She was still new to the fact that he had feelings for her. But as she stood there, in the kitchen, in wonderment she didn't take notice to the other figure right behind her. "Aeris…." she knew that son of a bitches voice anywhere. But she couldn't move like her feet were stuck to the floor.

"I can't believe you haven't found me sooner!" Aeris said with a scornful rage. She stared with him eye to eye not moving waiting for him to answer but nothing came. "Say some thing you asshole!" still not moving no answer came. She looked in his eyes again burrowing for an answer anything to make his being here other then not moving from his spot. But then it hit her his eyes , they were some-what softer, more alive. He seemed hurt. "Ok then why are you here?" stupid, stupid of-course I know why he's here she started to think. " I mean…..ummm-"

"sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I didn't mean to but it's … it's not my fault," He said out of the blue and inturupting Aeris mumbelings. She snapped back to her sences when she heard his voice, and cursed at her self for putting her guard down. "I would of told you what is going on but I can't not now like this… its hard to keep in control right now but I had to tell you that befor any thing else happens." Befor she could answer he hurried out the back door.

Told ya it was confusing but I am sorry for the short chapter! I'll try to update again soon.


End file.
